Possession
by lucysnow
Summary: a woman deals with possession in a different way with the help of team free will
1. Chapter 1

'This is crazy,' she thought as she saw herself walking down a hallway. She had no control over her movements, but there she was, strutting along like a model, even though she could never pull that off herself. Only a minute before, she had been preparing her cleaning cart to get started on her list of rooms, when a cloud of black smoke had burst into the room, heading straight for her. Her body stopped at a decorative mirror next to room 103, and she watched and felt her hand rake through her brown hair.

After a moment, she watched her face scrunch up in irratation. "Just my luck. Of course the maid would be a fat, homely woman."

'Hey!' she screamed inside her head. 'Just my luck, i've been possessed by a snotty bitch.' Unfortunataly, nothing could hear her.

Her hand fished around in her pocket until her master key was found. Her hand then slide the key into the slot. Once the door was open, her body boldly walked into the room, surprising the two men occupieing it. They both quickly pulled out guns, and she would have flinched and ran if she could. "Now, now, boys. Calm down, i'm not here for a fight," she heard herself say. "Besides, you wouldn't want to harm this poor, unfortunate maid, now would you."

The men stilled, but didn't relaxe their stances. "What do you want," the shorter man snapped.

"Crowley sent me." She began to struggle with herself for some sort of control. She tried not to let the sound of her own voice distract her. "He has some orders for you." She concentrated on picking up the large glass ashtray on the table next to her. She shouted in victory in her head as she felt her hand moving as she wanted, while the intruder didn't seem to notice. "He wants you to go to.." She grabbed the ashtray and smashed it against her own head as hard as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

The searing pain in her head was what woke her up, plus the fact that a sticky mass of her hair was stuck to the side of her face. She tried to push it back out of the way but found that she couldn't move her arms. It took a few moments for her to realize that not being able to move her arms was a bad thing. Her eyes snapped open. First thing she noticed was that she was sitting up, second, she was tied tightly to a chair. "What the fuck," she muttered, confused. Then she saw a familiar man standing a few feet in front of her, glaring at her with his arms crossed. He was one of the men from room 103. She remembered everything at that point.

As the other, taller man, dug through a duffel bag, the shorter man began to pace in front of her. "Not that I don't mind seeing a demon crack their own skull open, but do you mind telling me what the hell happened a few minutes ago?" He was gritting his teeth like he was trying hard to be polite.

"I don't know. I was in the stock room when some black smoke jumped me, and suddenly I'm walking down the hall, but its not really me. Then I'm calling myself fat, and sneaking into your room, but I swear it wasn't really me. Then I grabbed that ashtray..." Her voice faded out as she noticed the two men staring at her like she had grown a second head.

They exchanged a look before the taller man moved closer to her, holding a silver flask. "So what you're saying is that you're really," he glanced at her name tag, "Sara, and not the demon that was just possessing you?"

All she could do was stare at him. How does someone respond to that? Next thing she knew, water from the flask was tossed in her face. She sat stunned as she felt the water trickle down her cheeks and neck. The two men moved to the far side of the room and talked in hushed whispers so she couldn't hear. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the tears that felt so close to falling. She prayed that she would wake up and find this all a horrible, strange nightmare.

When she opened her eyes again, her vision was blurry, so she ignored the fact that a man in a trench coat seemed to appear out of thin air. She figured he must have been behind her the whole time. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes as the three of them walked over to her.

"She claims to be the maid," the short man said to the trench coat man, "and she didn't even flinch when hit with holy water."

"But the demon never left her," the taller one added. "No black smoke."

"Is there anything you can do, Cas?"

Cas nodded his head and walked right up to her, lifting his hand towards her face. She flinched, preparing for a blow. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he told her in a low, coarse voice. The palm of his hand rested on her forehead and he closed his eyes. As frightened as she was, she also felt quite awkward.

He opened his eyes and turned to the others. "The demon is still there, only buried. She has somehow trapped it inside of her."

She briefly wondered if she would have had more of a reaction to how insane that sounded if her head didn't hurt so much. 'Tell the angel to heal you,' said a very quiet, female voice. She looked at the men to see if they heard it, but they just continued to discuss whether or not to let her loose. She scanned the room, wondering if she had missed seeing a woman, but there was no one. 'Tell the angel to heal you,' the voice said again.

"Who is that?" she asked, still looking around.

The men all looked over at her. "What?" the shorter man asked.

'Come on, tell him,' the voice said.

"That! Didn't you hear her?" By the looks they were exchanging, she guessed they didn't.

"What is she saying to you," the shorter man asked, his tone making it clear he thought she was crazy.

She looked at each one of them for a moment. "Tell the angel to heal you."

Cas tilted his head to the side a little, looking surprised. The other men looked at him, even more surprised. "I believe I know what happened," Cas said. He moved closer to her again and stared down at her like he was studying an experiment. "She can hear the demon speaking to her." He was examining the wound on the side of her head. "The human brain is complex. The blow must have fussed them together."

"How is that even possible?" the tall man asked.

She watched them as if they had lost their minds. "I don't know how," Cas told them as he continued to examine her head. "I only know that this is what has happened." He turned to them, pointing at her wound. "This injury should have killed her. I believe that the demon is the only thing keeping her alive right now." He turned back to her and laid his hand directly on the wound. After a few moments, the pain disappeared.

'Well, it's about time,' the disembodied voice announced, sounding much louder and stronger.


End file.
